Il aurait dû vivre
by Ocehamada
Summary: "Callaghan est en danger. Il faut que quelqu'un aille le sauver." Tadashi s'était mis à courir vers l'université en flammes. Et si cette fois-ci, la situation s'était inversée, et que Hiro était partit pour arrêter son frère ?


**« Il aurait _dû_ vivre. »**

Tout s'embrumait dans ma tête. Toutes mes idées et mes pensées furent soudainement effacés lorsque j'aperçus avec effarement l'Université en feu devant moi. Je ne comprenais pas, non je ne comprenais plus. Comment un incendie de ce genre ai put se déclencher ? C'était la première fois qu'une catastrophe de cette ampleur arrivait à ce bâtiment pourtant bien sécurisé. J'étais resté bloqué, fixant l'université qui se délabrait un peu plus à chaque seconde et je jetais un rapide regard à Hiro qui semblait tout aussi perdu que moi, même pour un garçon aussi intelligent que lui. Les hurlements des personnes présentes résonnaient dans mes tympans et quand je réalisais que peut-être des personnes étaient blessés, encore prisonnières ou même pire encore, mon instinct protecteur prit le dessus dans ma conscience, le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérant et une montée d'adrénaline me poussant sur mes jambes. Je me mis à courir, mon petit frère me suivant et j'aperçus une de mes amies courir, essoufflée. Je me précipitais vers elle, la maintenant en équilibre alors qu'elle peinait à tenir debout.

\- Est-ce ça va ?, m'inquiétais-je aussitôt

\- Oui, oui mais.., me répondit-elle encore à bout de souffle, mais le professeur Callaghan est encore à l'intérieur.

Elle me montrait du doigt le bâtiment en flammes et partit aussitôt. Le professeur Callaghan était encore piégé, encore enfermé alors que l'incendie semblait un peu plus vorace à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. En apprenant que quelqu'un était en danger, ce fut plus fort que moi, vraiment instinctif, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je courrais, me dirigeant vers les escaliers et je n'eus le temps d'en grimper une que je sentais une prise me prendre le bras, me retenant fortement.

\- Tadashi, non !

Je me retournais, et mon regard croisait celui de Hiro. Il me retenait, et son regard exprimait beaucoup de sentiments à la fois lorsqu'il avait comprit ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Je savais qu'il avait des sentiments très forts, et qu'il ressentait les choses mieux que n'importe qui. Je savais également d'un coté qu'il réagirait comme ça. Il secouait légèrement la tête, et je pus lire à travers ses yeux « N'y pas va, je t'en prie. Juste.. ne rentre pas à l'intérieur. ». Mes yeux se portèrent un instant sur l'incendie et la pensée qu'une personne soit en insécurité pesait anormalement sur mes épaules.

\- Callaghan est en danger, lui disais-je avec sérieux, il faut que quelqu'un aille le sauver.

Il fallait que quelqu'un aille le sauver. Je me prenais pour un héros maintenant ? Ça semblait invraisemblable. Mais d'un coté, il le fallait bien. C'était le meilleur exemple que je pouvais donner à mon frère, et il fallait le protéger, lui. Je voulais juste que Hiro comprenne ce pourquoi je me bats depuis des années. Parce que depuis la mort de nos parents, je n'ai voulu que son bonheur, quitte à ne pas dormir lorsqu'il était malade quand il avait cinq ans, à rater les cours pour rester près de lui ou bien à régler ses problèmes et l'apaiser lorsqu'il se faisait frapper par les élèves de son ancien collège. Protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin, c'était ce qu'il fallait qu'il comprenne. Hiro devait être en sécurité. Je le tenais par l'épaule comme pour l'inciter à rester en place et je me tournais pour ensuite courir et monter deux à deux les marches qui menaient au bâtiment. Plus je me rapprochais, plus je sentais une chaleur étouffante recouvrir mon corps et au cours de ma course, ma casquette s'envolait de ma tête. Mais tant pis. Peu importait. Un morceau de l'université tombait à coté de moi, et au moment même où je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte, j'entendis une voix m'appeler.

\- Tadashi ! Attend !

Je fronçais les sourcils, et il suffit que je tourne la tête pour voir Hiro à coté de moi, tenant ma casquette entre ses mains. Il avait dû me suivre, il ne voulait pas me laisser. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir revenir, je pensais juste que j'allais rentrer à l'intérieur, et aider Callaghan. Je ne pensais pas que mon frère me rejoindrait dans un moment pareil.

\- Hiro ?, dis-je étonné, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Va t-en !

\- Je refuse de te laisser !

La chaleur était insupportable et les flammes s'agrandirent d'avantage. Je savais que le temps était compté, que le professeur était toujours à l'intérieur. Il fallait agir vite, ne pas traîner, aller le sauver.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Va rejoindre tante Cassie !

\- Je ne partirai pas sans toi !

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile je t'en pr-

Mon corps entier me fit affreusement mal, les flammes me frappèrent et l'explosion qui se déclenchait juste à coté de moi me propulsait avec une telle force que je perdis connaissance.

 **oOo**

Ce fut le noir, et quand je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux, tout mon corps était paralysé. J'avais mal, partout, j'étais bien trop près du bâtiment. J'essayais de ne pas cligner des yeux, les garder ouverts, mais ma tête tournait, me cognait, et ce fut pire lorsque j'essayais de la soulever du sol. Un son aigu se propageait dans mes oreilles, me rendant quasiment sourd, et une douleur abominable était en train de m'arracher l'épaule droite, et ma jambe gauche me faisait un mal de chien. J'étais à deux doigts de tomber à nouveau dans les pommes quand je me redressais, ma lèvre inférieure me lançant et me brûlant. Je voyais flou, c'était un brouillard devant mes yeux, et lorsque je ma vue s'éclaircissait enfin, j'aperçus l'université complètement détruite face à moi. J'ai été propulsé jusqu'en bas des escaliers et des débris de fenêtres m'entouraient. Je baissais les yeux, et je voyais ma jambe douloureuse, complètement tordue et en sang. Je compris pourquoi ça me faisait autant souffrir. Je gémis, sentant mes brûlures sur mes bras et mon visage me piquer et me faire de plus en plus mal. J'avais encore du mal à entendre, les sirènes des ambulances et les hurlements des témoins résonnant dans mes tympans, me donnant l'impression que mes oreilles étaient complètement bouchées. Ma douleur à l'épaule m'arrachait un cri de souffrance, et je regardais alors le morceau de vitre qui s'était planté à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

C'était affreux, je n'arrivais à supporter ça. Je pris alors le morceau fermement dans ma paume, pris une grande inspiration, et dans un hurlement, j'arrachais le débris en le jetant loin devant sang coulait le long de son bras et je fus obliger de plaquer ma main contre la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie, gémissant en sentant toutes les souffrances que je ressentais à travers tout mon corps s'accumuler pour ne former qu'un nœud affreusement douloureux. Expirant tout l'air dans mes poumons je relevais les yeux face à moi. Je sentais alors une sueur froide couler le long de mon dos lorsque je le vis, étalé sur les escaliers, ne bougeant pas, Hiro. Il ne faisait aucun geste, et je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, ça m'inquiétait, j'avais soudainement très peur. Je marmonnais quelque chose d'inintelligible à travers mes lèvres engourdies, et sentant mon cœur battre plus fort, je tentais de bouger mon corps pour faire face aux escaliers. Ma jambe cassée ne supportait pas mon déplacement et je gémis longuement en me forçant d'ignorer la douleur, commençant à ramper pour monter les marches pour rejoindre mon petit frère. À tout prix, le rejoindre, et le ramener à la maison sain et sauf. Je montais les marches avec un bras et bientôt j'arrivais face à Hiro, le soulevant comme je le pus pour que je puisse apercevoir son visage.

\- Hi.. Hiro.., réussis-je à marmonner

J'écartais sa mèche et regardais avec horreur les blessures qui recouvraient son visage détendu. Il avait les paupières closes, la bouche entre-ouverte, il ne bougeait toujours pas, et le sang coulait au coin de sa bouche. Mon cœur se serrait, ma respiration était trouble, et un nœud se formait au creux de mon ventre quand je réalisais qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Je l'appelais une nouvelle fois, le secouant avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, et je réalisais une nouvelle fois qu'on était bien trop près du bâtiment lorsque l'explosion s'est déclenchée. Je sentais ma tête tourner, mais je tentais de rester conscient, continuant de secouer le corps de mon petit frère tout en faisant rudement attention.

\- Hiro... Ou..Ouvre les yeux... S'il te plait Otouto.. S'il te plait..

Ses yeux restaient fermés, ses membres décontractés et lourds et l'inquiétude ne cessait de monter en moi, la douleur n'arrêtait pas de s'accroître.

\- Hiro, m'énervais-je un peu plus fort, Réveille toi..

Mes yeux me piquaient, mon sang était chaud, le feu continuait de se propager et mon cœur se serrait de nouveau. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas, pourquoi il ne bougeait pas, toutes mes idées étaient embrumées, tout m'était confus et dépourvu de sens. J'avais encore très mal, et en prenant son corps, je tendais mon oreille en la collant contre sa poitrine, essayant d'entendre les battements de son cœur. J'attendis. Une seconde. Puis deux. Au bout de cinq, mon sang se glaçait.

Son cœur ne battait pas.

Je secouais vivement la tête, je refusais d'y croire, oui j'y refusais d'y croire. Ce n'était pas possible, Hiro Hamada ne pouvait pas.. non. Impossible. Je plaçais ma main sous ses narines, mais j'avais beau attendre, je ne sentais pas sa respiration, pas un soupir. Je pris soudainement peur, très peur, j'étais effrayé, totalement pétrifié. Ma mâchoire tremblait anormalement et je me décidais sans vraiment réfléchir à l'allonger sur la marche pour lui faire un massage cardiaque. J'appuyais avec mes deux mains, même si mon épaule était extrêmement douloureuse, priant tous les dieux du monde pour qu'il respire à nouveau. Hiro ne pouvait pas succomber, pas après ça, je vous en prie, pas après ça. J'appuyais en rythme de plus en plus fort, sentant une rage me prendre de plus en plus en réalisant que ça ne marchait pas, mais ça devait marcher, c'était une obligation. Parce qu'Hiro Hamada était fort, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher, parce qu'il était brillant, qu'il devait vivre, qu'un avenir prometteur l'attendait, qu'il était enfin accepté à l'université, que j'étais là, pour lui, parce que sa famille comptait sur lui.

Mais même s'il était fort, j'oubliais que Hiro Hamada était un enfant, c'était un gamin qui avait encore besoin qu'on l'aide et qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans bordel de merde. Je hurlais de rage, appuyant encore sur sa poitrine, et en reprenant son corps dans mes bras, je tentais d'entendre les battements de son cœur. Mais je n'entendais toujours rien. Alors, je réalisais encore une fois, que _nous_ étions trop près du bâtiment.

Hiro était mort.

\- Non..., chuchotais-je en secouant la tête, non..

Mon petit frère. La personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, la personne pour qui j'ai tout sacrifié, absolument tout était morte. Mon petit frère était tout pour moi, j'avais consacré ma vie pour lui, pour son bonheur, Hiro était la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je l'aimais tellement. Et il est partit, il m'a laissé, il m'a abandonné. Mes yeux me brûlaient, ma mâchoire tremblait, mon nez me piquait et je sentait mes iris se recouvrir d'un voile transparent. Ma gorge se serrait quand je réalisais une autre chose aussi.

Si Hiro était mort, c'était à cause de moi.

J'éclatais soudainement un sanglot, fixant son visage en écartant sa mèche noire, et je secouais la tête en laissant couler quelques larmes sur mes joues éraflées, avant de serrer son corps inerte dans mes bras. Je le serrais fort, bien trop fort, plaquant sa tête contre mon épaule en emmêlant ma main dans sa tignasse ébène, et j'éclatais en sanglots. Je craquais, simplement. C'était bien trop dur à avaler.

\- Hiro..., dis-je entre deux sanglots, HIRO ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA !

Ma voix se déchirait, s'arrachait au poids de mes pleurs incontrôlables. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Je lui avait tout donné, absolument tout. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Tout ça par ma faute. J'aurais dû le maintenir hors de danger, le maintenir loin de l'université. Il aurait dû vivre, et moi j'aurai dû être à l'intérieur, et j'aurai dû mourir. Moi, pas lui. Tout sauf lui. Tout sauf mon petit frère. Je serrais encore plus son corps contre le mien, éclatant encore des sanglots, mes larmes m'empêchant de voir correctement et je n'arrivais à me dire qu'il était mort, sans vie, que jamais je ne le reverrais vivant. Plus jamais je ne le reverrai rouvrir les yeux, sourire, rire, me balancer quelques blagues, me dire encore une fois que ce n'était plus un enfant, plus jamais je ne pourrais le serrer dans mes bras, m'amuser avec lui, le voir s'épanouir avec ses idées ingénieuses, plus jamais je ne pourrais lui dire à quel point j'étais fier de lui, et que je l'aimais.

Plus jamais je ne pourrai le protéger. J'avais failli à ma promesse.

Je l'avais pourtant dis à mes parents, je leur avais promis sur leur tombe que je veillerais sur Hiro. Et pourtant c'était bien par ma faute s'il n'était plus de ce monde. Ce n'était pas lui, mais c'était moi qui l'avait abandonné. Mon cœur venait d'arrêter de battre avec le sien.

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur écartez-vous !

Je n'entendais rien, je ne faisais que pleurer en secouant la tête, je refusais toujours de voir la réalité en face. Je sentais ensuite des poignes me prendre les bras, tirant pour que je me sépare de mon frère. Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser tomber, je voulais rester avec lui. J'étais trop faible, bien trop sonné, à bout de forces et les secours réussirent à me séparer du cadavre de Otouto. Les sirènes des ambulances firent écho et alors je vis trois ambulanciers se pencher sur Hiro en tentant de le ranimer, mais en vint. Je gesticulais, je voulais encore le prendre dans mes bras, mais ça ne servait à rien.

La douleur était bien trop grande.

 **oOo**

Mes paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent doucement, et je vis flou avant de voir correctement. J'étais fatigué, et je pris une inspiration dans le masque à oxygène que je portais. Deux infirmiers poussaient le chariot brancard dans lequel j'étais allongé, et j'apercevais également tante Cassie qui marchait rapidement à mes cotés, les larmes aux yeux et sur le point de craquer elle aussi. Ma jambe cassée était solidement attachée pour ne pas que je me fasse encore plus de mal, et mon épaule était enroulé de bandages. Ma respiration était lente, et j'entendais vaguement tante Cassie me dire des paroles rassurantes, aussi bien pour moi que pour elle, et je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Je voyais du coin de l'œil les lances d'incendie éteindre le feu à l'université, une épaisse fumée noire volant jusqu'aux cieux, et je tournais la tête un peu plus sur le coté. Je voyais alors, non loin de moi, sur un autre chariot brancard, Hiro. Il était également allongé dessus, les yeux éternellement fermés, et les ambulanciers le recouvraient alors d'un drap blanc.

Je le sus alors. C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Une larme chaude coulait le long de mon visage quand je réalisais cela. C'était à cause de moi.

Il aurait dû vivre, et j'aurais dû mourir.

Et pourtant Hiro Hamada était mort.


End file.
